Shockfull Pain
by Little Silver Rose
Summary: I warn you now: if you haven't read BD and don't want any spoilers to it, don't read this. Something bad happens to Bella, something that could put the whole family in danger. Read more to find out. Please read but feel free to review.
1. Prologue

_Okay, so I decided to make a new story instead. Hope you guys enjoy this one._

**Warning:**_**This may contain some BD, so if you haven't read any of BD and don't want it to be spoiled, I suggest you to finish the book before reading this.**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do **_**NOT**_** own Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own any of her characters nor books.**

-oOoOo-

**Prologue**

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up a bit later than usual that morning. I was confused. Usually my mom would wake me up and my day would fall into it's normal pattern. I got up and dressed into a new outfit. I walked out of my room and walked to my parents' room, knocking on it because I heard dryless sobs mingled with anger in them. The door opened up, and my father entered my sight.

He looked horrible. His eyes were filled with sadness and anger. I frowned. "Morning Daddy," I said, worry in my voice.

"Morning Renesmee," he said and picked me up. I put my hand on his face and showed him a picture of Mom.

That let out another sob. The next words took me by surprise.

"She was kidnapped."

What?!

_Sorry it's a short prologue, but thought it was a good prologue. Hope you guys think so._


	2. Present

_Glad you guys liked it! Now, you should know that was just giving you some details of the story- I'm going to start before Bella's kidnapped. Enjoy!_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter One - Present**

**Bella's POV**

I smiled at Edward and kissed him, before going to leave to wake my daughter up. "I'll be right back love."

"Okay. Don't be gone too long," Edward said, smiling.

I walked to Renesmee's room and opened the door. I went over to the bed and lightly tapped on my daughter's shoulder. "Sweetie, it's time to get up," I said, kissing her forehead.

"But Mom," my daughter complained, yawning. "Why do I have to get up?"

"Because you can't sleep out your day," I said, laughing a bit. "Now get up, please. I have a surprise for you."

Renesmee got up and I left the room as she started to change. Edward was waiting for me near Renesmee's doorway.

"Hi again love," Edward said, smiling. He kissed me.

"Morning Edward," I said, smiling back. Renesmee soon came out and reached her arms to me. I lifted her up and she put each hand on both of our heads and gave us each a picture of a sunny day.

I laughed. "Yeah, it's sunny out, and good morning Renesmee."

Renesmee smiled and kissed Edward and myself on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned her head against my chest. I smiled. No matter what, I still thought she was beautiful.

We got to the house and I let Renesmee down so she could go tell everyone good morning and other things. I smiled at Edward and saw him smile back.

Renesmee looked like she was eight years old- it's been a couple years since the Volturi came and tried to find a reason to destroy our coven because of Renesmee.

When they were going to do something, we had no clue. But we were definitely ready. Alice has been watching them ever since.

I watched as Renesmee tackled Jacob. He laughed and smiled at her. "Good morning Nessie," Jacob said and l smiled.

"Renesmee, remember what I told you earlier?" I asked, grinning.

She ran up to me and jumped up onto me. "Surprise!!"

I took her to the living room, everyone else following me. "I thought you'd like it, so I bought it for you." I saw her face light with happiness and surprise when she saw my present.

I was glad she liked it. She ran over to the big photo album that was lying in the middle of the room. It had lines of gold intertwining themselves around each other along the edges. In gold, cursive letters on the middle of the cover it read: Renesmee's Album.

She opened and looked at pictures of me as a human and vampire, Edward as a vampire- he didn't have any human photos as far as he knew-, and some of her own pictures we've taken of her so far. There was only a few Jacob pictures in it because he hasn't really gotten much pictures. Next to the album was a camera for her.

She ran up to me and gave me a big hug. "Thanks Mom!" she said, grinning at me.

"Thank Edward too- he helped me," I said, laughing and kissed her on the forehead.

She ran to Edward and hugged him. "Thanks Dad!"

Edward grinned and hugged her back. "I'm glad you love it."

"Me, too." I smiled.

Renesmee picked up her album and put her camera in her pocket. Edward snapped his head towards the door. Then, there was a knock on the door.

I ran to the door before anyone else could go answer it. I opened the door with a smile on my face. There, standing on the doorstep was Deputy Steve.

"Hi Steve. What brings you here today?" I asked. I felt Edward stand next to me.

Steve looked sad, really sad. I started to worry. What was wrong?

"Hi Bella. I have some bad news about... Charlie.

"What? What's wrong with him?" I asked, frowning. I started to worry even more.

"He's in the hospital. He had a heart attack. We're afraid we're losing him. We thought you should know and visit him, just in case.." he didn't bother finishing his sentence: _just in case he dies._

"Thanks Steve," I said when I found my voice.

He left and I turned to Edward. He nodded and we left for the hospital- Carlisle was already there because of work. Renesmee sat in the back with Jacob and Alice. Rosalie followed behind with Esme, Emmett and Jasper. I bit my lip.

We got to the hospital in only minutes. I got out and hurried, human running of course, into the hospital. I felt Renesmee grab my hand when I stopped at the counter.

"Charlie Swan please," I said. The woman at the counter told me what room he was in. We left to the room Charlie was staying in for a while.

_To be continued..._

_Hope you guys like it so far. I'll try to update as much as I can!_


	3. Bella

_Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this._

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Two - Bella**

When we entered the room, Carlisle was checking up on Charlie to make sure he was still alive and if he could do anything to fix it. He looked up as we entered.

"Hey guys," he said, smiling a bit in greeting. Then he went back to Charlie. "He's fine right now. He should wake up soon actually."

"Oh, Dad," I said, and went next to him. I put a hand on his arm. "I love you."

"I love you too Bells," Charlie mumbled, turning to look at me.

"Was there any reason why you had a heart attack or did you just suddenly have it with no reason?" I asked.

"Well, I remember being at Billy's house and Paul and Embry... got into a fight. They changed into wolves and well, one of them crashed into me..."

"Oh, Dad!" I said as Jacob growled at the two's stupidity of getting into a fight with Charlie in the same room. I sighed and looked up at Carlisle. "You can fix him, right?"

"I'll try my best," he promised and smiled at me. "but for now you guys will have to leave- you can visit him again if you want."

"Okay," I said, planning on to visit tomorrow. "See you later Dad."

"Bye Bells, Jacob, and the rest of the Cullens," Charlie mumbled. He drifted back to sleep. I could tell his breathing was difficult- they must've broken some of his ribs too. I sighed and left.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm pretty sure Carlisle can fix him up," Edward soothed me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, he's a great doctor," Renesmee said, smiling at me. She grabbed my hand and sighed. She was trying to convince herself also.

"I know that. But what if he does die?" I mumbled, looking ahead of us. "Woah guys, we just left nonhuman speed..."

"Oops," Edward said and laughed. "Hopefully no one noticed..." I looked behind us.

"Nope, doesn't look like it." I smiled and went back into the car when we got to it. Edward drove off back to the house once everyone was in.

We got to the house in only 5 minutes. I looked at the clock- it was only noon. "Edward, want to go hunting?" I asked, smiling.

"Sure," he said, smiling back. There was only a little gold left in our eyes.

"I would like to go too," Renesmee said, smiling.

"Okay. Let's go." I grinned. We left, running into the woods behind the house. I grabbed Renesmee and jumped over the river, landing next to Edward. Putting Renesmee down, we ran into the woods deeper. Then we stopped and listened.

-oOoOo-

After a few hours hunting, we came back satisfied for now. Our eyes were a light gold. Renesmee had stopped complaining about drinking animal blood now- she was used to it.

I watched with Edward as Renesmee took some pictures of people she wanted to be in her album also. She had taken some pictures of Charlie in the hospital earlier.

Soon it was time to go back to our house to put Renesmee so she could sleep. But I wasn't expecting this night to be my last time seeing my family.

After Renesmee hugged everyone goodnight, we ran to our house.

"Meet you in our room," Edward said to me, smiling. He kissed Renesmee on the forehead and me on the lips. Renesmee went onto her bed, yawning. I sat next to her bed and asked,"Would you like to hear the lullaby Edward made for me? It might help you fall asleep better."

"Sure," Renesmee said, grinning. "I would love to."

I started to hum the lullaby I had memorized from listening to it a bunch of times before. When I was only a fourth of the way through it, I saw Renesmee sleeping. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Night Renesmee," I whispered and left the room. I poked my head into our room and said to Edward,"Renesmee dropped her things outside- I'm going to go get them."

"Okay love. Don't take too long," he said. I kissed him before leaving.

I was halfway there when I found her stuff. I ran back, seeing the house when it happened.

Something a bit harder than me knocked me to the ground, causing the stuff that was in my hands fall to the ground. I growled and tried to get up, but the vampire above me was stronger than I was.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do anything that could kill you," the familiar voice hissed.

I gasped, then growled when I saw who it was. He picked me up, gripping me against his body as he ran. I tried to get out of his grip with no luck.

"Nice to see you again," he chuckled.

"Demetri," I hissed, "Let me go."

He just laughed. Once when we were out of earshot of the house, Demetri found his bike and jumped on, speeding away, leaving no scent for them to follow. I growled again.

_To be continued..._

_Hope it was good! I will update as soon as I can._


	4. Kidnapped

_I'm glad you think it's really good! Here's the next chapter for you guys to enjoy. Oh, and since Bella is kidnapped, I shall use other POVs, and still use Balla's of course, just so you guys know that they're thinking/saying/stuff like that._

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Three - Kidnapped**

**Edward's POV**

I was starting to worry. My Bella wasn't back yet, and it's been five minutes. I walked out of the house and spotted something in the distance. I ran over to it and gasped. It was Renesmee's stuff, and part of Bella's pants that was ripped off when she was attacked. A growl escaped my lips and I sniffed. It was Bella, and a familiar smell, just couldn't place it to whoever it was. I followed the scent.

I let out a louder growl when the scent suddenly disappeared. I punched a tree, causing it to snap and fall into another tree, causing that tree to fall also. "WHY?!" I shouted, not caring whoever heard it. It echoed through the woods, causing birds to fly off.

_Edward,_ I heard an alerted thought from Carlisle. _What's wrong?_

I ran back to the house where Renesmee was sleeping in right now- or she could be awake because of me, I didn't know. Carlisle was there, he had insisted on going alone over here to the others, I found out from his mind.

"Bella," I growled. "But, before we do anything, we should wait till Renesmee wakes up..."

"Good idea," Carlisle said and ran back to the house. Alice apparently didn't have any vision yet- Her mind was busy on Jasper right now.

I walked to the room I shared with Bella and sat on the bed, sobbing and growling a bit silently, breathing in my wife's scent. "Don't worry, Bella. We'll come and help you get you back soon enough."

-oOoOo-

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up a bit later than usual that morning. I was confused. Usually my mom would wake me up and my day would fall into it's normal pattern. I got up and dressed into a new outfit. I walked out of my room and walked to my parents' room, knocking on it because I heard dryless sobs mingled with anger in them. The door opened up, and my father entered my sight.

He looked horrible. His eyes were filled with sadness and anger. I frowned. "Morning Daddy," I said, worry in my voice.

"Morning Renesmee," he said and picked me up. I put my hand on his face and showed him a picture of Mom.

That let out another sob. The next words took me by surprise.

"She was kidnapped."

What?! "By who?"

"That's what I'm going to find out right now," he hissed. He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face into his chest as I felt tears run down my cheeks.

-oOoOo-

**Edward's POV**

By reading my family's mind, I could tell Carlisle hasn't told anyone about anything yet. Good. Every mind of my family's was worried. Carlisle knew something must have happened, but I didn't tell him what.

I got us back to the house in only two minutes. When I entered the house, everyone was near me. Everyone was thinking so many questions, I had to focus on one mind at a time. As I did, I rubbed my daughter's back, trying to calm her down. Jasper helped me and Renesmee wiped her face of tears, which everyone in the room caught.

_What's wrong? _ Alice thought, too worried to check for herself right now.

_Why was Nessie crying? _Jacob, of course, always worrying.

_What happened? _Carlisle.

_What is it, Edward?_ Rosalie looked worried about both Renesmee and Bella, who was the first to notice Bella wasn't with me, except for Carlisle.

_Something's wrong, very much... I wish I knew what. _Esme.

_Tell us Edward!_ Emmett.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Bella was kidnapped."

The whole family erupted into growls, except for Carlisle and Esme, who looked like they wanted to but kept themselves calm. Renesmee started to silently cry again. I kissed Renesmee's forehead.

"Shhh, we'll get her back. I promise," I whispered and let her down when she wanted to. She went up to Jacob and seemed angry now that she got over her crying.

I focused on Alice's mind, just as her eyes closed.

_Demetri arrived at the Volturi's castle with Bella still gripped against him. He went to the room where everyone was and Aro was pleased to see that Demetri was able to kidnap Bella._

_"Good job, Demetri," Aro said, smiling. "Now, our plan will work."_

I growled and so did Alice. Everyone else waited for an explanation to what Alice saw.

"Demetri took her to the Volturi. They're apparently planning on using Bella for a plan of theirs, to defeat us," I said icily.

Everyone else gasped and growled. Renesmee looked worried. Jacob hugged her. "Don't worry. She'll be back," he whispered to her.

"Jacob, do you think you could get all the werewolves here?" I asked. He nodded and ran into the forest, changing into a wolf. Renesmee went up to me and I picked her up and hugged her. "Oh, Renesmee..." I whispered and kissed her on the forehead.

"I think it's time we called those friends of ours to see if they would like to join," I continued. Everyone nodded. Everyone splitted up, either on the phone or running to get the vampires that didn't have any other way to contact but to visit them.

Jacob returned to us a couple minutes later."What is everyone doing?" he asked when he noticed it was only me and Renesmee in here now.

"Getting our help. We need to get ready for another war. There's no way escaping it this time," I hissed.

_To be continued..._

_Hope you guys like it. Will update soon._


	5. Planning

_Here's another chapter! Enjoy!_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Four - Planning**

**Bella's POV**

I watched in horror as I listened to their plan. Demtri turned to me after I heard what they were expecting me to do.

"You promise to do what you know you're suppose to do?" he asked, daring me to reject me so he could kill me.

"I do," I said. I would probably hate myself and reject it if I didn't see the flaw in that promise. I was still sad though, and mad. Sad that I might not see my family again, mad that the Volturi was doing this. They continued to talk about what they were going to do. I closed my eyes and took down my shield for a few seconds, thinking some sentences and visions, hoping Edward would read them, no matter how far away we were.

-oOoOo-

**Edward's POV**

While I stood there, watching the room fill up, I heard the only thoughts I ever wanted to hear.

_Edward! I'm pretty sure where you know where I am now, and what they're planning on using me for. I promised, but it has a flaw. I may get hurt in front of your eyes when they go down to the clearing, but don't rush in so quick- they're expecting you to so they can either kill you or me, so they won't have to deal with the most dangerous fighters. Don't worry about me- I'm fine. I miss you, my love!_ Bella thought, then closed her mind again.

I gasped. Renesmee and Jacob looked at me, worried.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing. I just heard Bella's thoughts. Only surprised me is all. We have a lot to discuss once when we have everyone here," I said, sighing.

Jacob nodded. He was sitting down on a chair with Renesmee on his lap. She jumped off to greet everyone and explain everything my touching them- I had told her it was her job to go and explain everything to them, so we wouldn't have to keep repeating the same words. She was happy to be able to do something.

I smiled at my daughter. It made me think of Bella. I sighed again and leaned against the wall.

-oOoOo-

After a couple days, everyone was finally here. Jacob was a bit irritated at all the vampires in the room, but other than that he was getting used to it.

I stood on a chair and cleared my throat for their attention. It got absolutely quiet when I did.

"Okay, so since you know everything we know so far, I know some more because of what I found out from Bella," I said. Confused faces looked at me.

"How could you know this stuff from Bella? I thought she was kidnapped," Tanya asked, confused.

"Oh, she is, but she opened her mind for a little bit so I could hear her," I said, smiling. Everyone understood and urged me to go on. "Well, they're planning on fighting in the clearing again, and while we're waiting for the battle, or during the battle, they'll hurt Bella most likely. Bella warned me about it- she says don't rush over to her, or they might kill her or anything that runs over there alone.

"So, we need a plan on what we should do. They might make her block them with her powers, but I doubt she'll listen even if they forced her. Most of you guys know how stubborn she can be. We should know that she will most likely shield us. I'm positive that she will protect us, no matter how much pain she will recieve." I felt myself almost frowling the last sentence. "Which makes this all more of a reason to try to get her back, no matter what may happen.

"They're planning to attack in only two weeks. Be prepared and hunt as much as you can before the war starts. Practice your fighting and skills, if you have any special abilities practice them, too. But, like last time, those who do not drink animals' blood, we would like to ask you to please hunt out of our area."

Everyone nodded.

"That will be all until later on, where we will all gather in this same room to discuss what we can do if this or that happens." I sighed and jumped off the chair and put it back against the wall. Vampires and werewolves scattered, practicing their fighting, skills, and if they have any, abilities outside. Some people borrowed our cars for those who fed on humans.

This felt exactly like last time, except that Bella wasn't with my this time. If I could cry, I probably would be doing so right now. To keep my mind busy for the most part, I practiced fighting against Alice in a small clearing in the woods.

_Edward..._ Bella's thought sprang into my head. _I wish I could be with you right now._

-oOoOo-

**Bella's POV**

I missed Edward so much. I wish I was able to escape somehow, but they locked me in a room, no doubt having some vampires guard the door outside. I pulled the shield on my mind to tell Edward what I really wanted to tell him.

_Edward... I wish I could be with you right now. I miss you so much. I love you. Tell Renesmee I love her too when you get the chance. I'm looking forward to seeing you again, if I can._

I broke into silent and dryless sobs. I hated it when things like this happened. I let go of the grip I held on my shield, feeling it shield my mind again.

I was curled into a ball, my cheek against the floor, which was probably cool, but it just felt a normal temperature ground to me- only because I was as cold as the floor was, if not colder.

I laid there like a statue. I couldn't wait till this war was over, and if I was still alive then, I couldn't wait to embrace my Edward again. See Renesmee again. I closed my eyes, sighing.

I really hoped I could see them again, embrace them and be happy again. But I knew I had to wait for a really long time. Well, a long time for me.

How the Volturi could be so evil as to go down this low, I knew. They lost their real selves from ruling this vampire for so long. Why couldn't there be at least one coven that wouldn't end up like the Volturi was right now?

_To be continued..._


	6. Painful

_Thanks, and no problem. Here's another chapter that you guys will hopefully like._

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Five - Painful**

**Renesmee's POV**

It was almost completely empty. My dad and I were the only ones in the room at the moment. I sat next to him on the bench, watching him play my mom's lullaby. I looked up at his eyes, seeing all the pain, sadness, and worry in his eyes. I raised my hand to his face and showed him pictures of Bella, then showed what his face looked like right now. I put my hand back on the bench, staring at him while he looked at me. He nodded, answering my unasked question.

I sighed and leaned my head against my father's side. He wrapped his arm around me.

Knowing I couldn't sow him the picture of what I wanted to ask because of what he would react to it, I asked it out loud,"What will you do if Mom dies?" My voice cracked on the word 'dies'. I couldn't imagine my mom dead. I felt some tears fall down my cheeks.

Edward sighed. "I'm not really sure," he said truthfully. He kissed my forehead. "I'll have to think about that..." His voice trailed off as he continued playing Bella's lullaby.

I leaned back against him. "Sorry."

"What are you sorry for? There's no reason for you to be," my dad insisted, looking at me while he played.

"Yes I do. I made you even more sad and worried. I don't like doing that, especially to my parents," I mumbled, sighing.

"Sweetie, I just miss her. You didn't make me any worse. You actually make me feel a bit better- you give me hope, Renesmee. That's one of the best gifts you can give me," he said smiling at me.

"Oh Dad," I said and blushed. Edward laughed then sighed.

"I miss seeing her blush, but I miss her more than her blush..." His voice drifted off and he finished the lullaby. He started to play other songs on the piano. I watched, hugging my dad.

"You're good at everything, I remember Bella telling me that. It's true," I said, smiling up at him. He smiled, laughing a bit.

"Except for keeping her safe... I always seem to get her in trouble," he sighed.

"You do not," I protested, frowning. "It's not your fault. It just seems trouble is attracted to her."

"Which gives me much more of a reason why it's my fault."

I had put a piece of brownie in my mouth at the time- I sometimes, well rarely, ate human desserts. When he said that sentence it made me choke. I started to cough, unable to breathe. Edward noticed and gave a whack to my back hard enough for it to get unstuck and land in the garbage bin near the piano. "It isn't," I objected like that didn't happen just now, continuing the argument. "No one expected this to happen. It's actually my fault," I admitted,"if Alice was able to see me, she probably would've seen this vision and it probably wouldn't have happened."

Edward let out a small growl. "Fine, it's no one's fault," he muttered. He refused to blame me for this.

I smiled a bit, then sighed. "Dad, this is one part Bella told me that bugged her a lot- you always blame yourself and refuse it to be anyone else's fault," I said and put my fingers on the piano when Edward didn't continue playing. I tried to play Bella's lullaby- seeing if I was able to copy him. I failed and glared at the piano.

Edward smiled a bit and started to play Bella's lullaby again for me.

-oOoOo-

**Bella's POV**

I sighed. To keep myself together and not lose it down here, I drew a picture of Edward into the ground, then suddenly got an idea. _What if I could..._

Not thinking anymore, I dug into the ground. I didn't get far when I felt strong hands grab my arms and throw me aginst the wall. I broke through the wall and crashed into the next wall, cracking that one. I heard Demetri laugh. I glared at him and sighed. I got up and stretched my back and legs, rubbing my head from hitting both walls head-first.

I hissed when he went to me and grabbed a fistful of my hair and walked me, pulling harder on my hair when I walked too slow, to a new room. I knew what would happen if I tried to escape that way again. This time Demetri stayed in the room and Felix guarded the door outside. I stood still as a statue because Demetri still had my hair in his grasp. "Could you please take your hand off my hair?" I asked.

Dmetri laughed and did so, backing up to the door, watching me. He stood as still as a statue next to the door. I sighed and sat down, rubbing the top of my head. I started to draw a picture of Edward into the ground again. I didn't draw much when I felt Demetri slap me. I stood up and glared at him. "I dare you to do it again," I hissed.

Demetri smiled and tried doing it again. But I stopped his hand by grabbing his wrist and ripping his arm off. His eyes widened, and before I could give him a chance to get away, I got him into small pieces. Luckily I had a lighter in my pocket. I took it out and lit to pile of Demetri's body on fire. I smiled and stood near the door. If someone entered the room, they wouldn't see me at first.

-oOoOo-

**Edward's POV**

I suddenly laughed. I had no clue what it was for. Renesmee looked at me confused.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked, wanting to join in if she thought it was funny.

"I don't know, for some reason I feel like I should be happy with Bella. She probably did something that would make me happy...," I replied once I was able to. "I'm not saying it's funny, but it just made me laugh because I don't know what Bella could have done to make me happy unless... No, she probably didn't do that."

Renesmee giggled. I continued to play Bella's lullaby, and when it was done, played Bella's favorite song other than her lullaby.

_To be continued..._

_Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. _


	7. Bella's Death

_I'm glad you guys like it and would like me to keep writing! It makes me really happy to get reviews. Here, in return, I will do something new:_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my lovely readers and reviewers!**_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Six - Bella's Death**

**Bella's POV**

A few hours later the fire was big and burning, a big pile of bodies burning. When I heard no one near her at all, I knew this was the perfect time to escape. I was glad no one knew about who I killed yet, they didn't even know I attacked. I killed the people in the fire only by surprise.

I left the room through the already opened door, smiling. I couldn't believe I did that, but I had to. I wasn't going to let these _evil_ Volturi lock me up. No, I was going to back to my Edward, my Renesmee, and the rest of my beautiful family. I would not let these Volturi keep me away from them.

I got out of the way I had come in here when I saved Edward from killing himself. Luckily, not a single Volturi was there. I smiled and climbed the wall, landing softly onto the ground. It was raining, I just noticed, but I gave no care to that. I had to get out of here, and _fast._ I knew the Volturi would soon find my disappearance.

I ran to the airport, getting there in two minutes. I got a last minute ticket to Seattle and boarded the plane just before it closed the doors. I took in a deep breath and sat in a chair. I looked out the window as we flew off, flying above the city of Volturi. I saw a big mass of black-cloaked people, and their red eyes looked at the plane, knowing I was in it. I smiled a bit to myself and looked ahead, knowing they were very angry with me escaping. I didn't care. My mind was busy thinking about Renesmee and Edward. I knew the Volturi would come and attack us.

It was time for war, and this time I would be with my family, fighting. Not a prisoner to the Volturi.

-oOoOo-

**Edward's POV**

I felt like something good was going to happen, really soon. My body was like a body full of electricity. I smiled at Renesmee, who seemed to feel the same thing, but not the electricity. She touched my face, showing me that for some reason she felt like she could fly with this excitement. I laughed.

I could just wait, to see what I was so excited about. I ended up playing Bella's lullaby again.

-oOoOo-

**Alice's POV**

I suddenly wasn't able to see Bella's future. I froze and Jasper punched me in the face. He stopped, bewildered that he did. He looked at me and asked,"What's wrong?"

I could barely hear myself speak,"Bella's future disappeared..."

Jasper gasped. "Does this mean..?" He didn't bother finishing his sentence.

"I think so," I whispered. I thought for Edward's sake.

_EDWARD! I saw Bella's future disappear, I think it means she died..._ I sobbed. Jasper sent a wave of calm at me. It worked, but I still couldn't keep the sadness from me. "Thanks Jazzy."

"Anytime," he said and hugged me.

-oOoOo-

_I think it means she died..._

What?! I froze. Renesmee looked at me, worried.

"What's wrong, Dad?" she asked, shaking me a little when I didn't say anything.

"Alice... She saw Bella's future disappear...," I finally said, swallowing hard on the sobs that tried to come out. "She thinks it's because she's dead..."

Renesmee froze. I saw tears run down her face. "Mom," she whispered. She hugged me and buried her face into my shirt. I wrapped his arms around Renesmee, sobbing.

Jacob was in the room, sensing something was wrong. I told him what happened, and he froze also. He rushed to Renesmee and hugged her, tear falling down his cheeks. The rest of the family joined us, also sobbing. The others were still practicing or hunting, not knowing about the 'death' of Bella.

-oOoOo-

**Bella's POV**

I ran off the plane once it landed. I ran as fast as I could, excited I was going to see my family again. I got to our house in twenty minutes. I opened the door and saw my family sobbing and crying, those that could actually cry that is, and I was confused, but still happy to see them. I didn't move where I was. No one noticed me arrive.

"Why is everyone crying?" I asked, my bell-voice confused and excited at the same time.

_To be continued..._

_I know it's bad that I ended with a cliffy. Sorry! I'll pay you guys back somehow._


	8. Family Reunion

_Here's the chapter you could've been waiting for,! Sorry for taking a bit to update. Here's the next chapter!_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Seven - Family Reunion**

**Edward's POV**

"Why is everyone crying?"

I stopped breathing. _I must be dreaming..._ I thought to myself. I heard the one voice I've been waiting for so long. I felt everyone freeze to. I looked over to the direction where the voice was. Then, I was suddenly in front of my angel, kissing her and hugging her. "Oh, Bella," I whispered. Soon everyone was stealing her from me and hugging her, kissing her on the forehead. Renesmee jumping into her arms.

"Mommy!" Renesmee said happily, wiping her tears from her eyes. She showed Bella her happiness.

-oOoOo-

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't help it, I was just exactly as happy as Renesmee. I kissed her forehead, then went to the love of my life. I kissed him and hugged everyone else. "I missed you guys so much!"

Then I suddenly felt sad and horrible. I knew a war was coming before I escaped, but for some reason I felt like I made it worse. Edward looked at me, like he knew what I was feeling right now. He hugged me tightly against him.

I opened my mind and told him everything I couldn't speak out loud. I closed it again.

"We'll have to wait for everyone to come back, but for now let's go hunt," Edward said and I smiled. We all left together as a family to go hunting.

-oOoOo-

We got back from hunting just two days before the battle. We practiced until we only had a few hours left until battle, and Edward announced what I told him through my mind, just not with all the details. After that we all headed out to the clearing and got into positions. Jacob stayed with Renesmee in a different area to protect her. I did not want to have my daughter in the fight, and Renesmee agreed with no argument. She knew I was just trying to do the best for her.

We stood in our positions, me in the middle with Edward next to me and Zafrina on the other. Emmett in front of me and Benjamin behind me. The rest were in also in some positions that they were told to be in.

We waited there for what it seemed like a long and short time- long because I was worried of what would happen, short because time just decided to torment me.

And then we saw them: Every single Volturi that I haven't killed, with their wives, heading for us, ready for battle.

"Hope you guys the best of luck,"Edward whispered but everyone in our group heard. They nodded. I put up my shield around every single person in my group. It wasn't over our large area- otherwise the Volturi would also be in it when they attacked. It was just hovering around every body I focused it on. The wolves were on either side.

It was time for war, and not a single person could run away now.

_To be continued..._

_Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Sorry it's short._


	9. War

_Sorry for taking a while to update this chapter too- eating and writing takes a while when you do them both at the same time. Anyways enjoy! This whole chapter is Bella's POV._

**Chapter Eight - War**

The first row of our 'army', if you'd like to call them that right now, met with the Volturi. I felt the attempts of using their abilities, that my shield would block, hit the shield. I kept it up, refusing to let it go.

I had to just stand there. It was a bit annoying that all I could do was stand there and use my shield, and not fight at the same time.

_Hey, at least you're doing something. And look, you're probably saving a lot of lives with this shield. Even Edward and Renesmee._ My mind told me.

I sighed. That was true. I felt a bit better with that conclusion. Soon people were attempting to attack the middle and me. Zafrina used her powers on most of them, and if any was still free of her power, Edward and Benjamin attacked them. With my luck, there was one person who go through all this: Aro.

His face was lit with anger and happiness mixed together. "Hello Bella," he said.

"Hi Aro," I hissed. I got into my fighting stance right away and kept the shield up at the same time. It would be difficult, but I was not going to give up. Soon, me and Aro were fighting each other.

He apparently decided to chat while we fought. "So, Bella, how did you get away?" he asked. I laughed but didn't reply. He noticed I wasn't going to respond more than just laughter. He frowned and continued to attack.

All I had to do was kill him or keep him occupied with me until one of the others were able to take him so I wouldn't have to concentrate on two things. It's not like it was hard, but I knew it would eventually tire me out.

I paid attention to my fight and my shield. At the corner of my eye I saw Edward fall to the ground. I hissed and fought with much more power. I had tore off Aro's arm and leg. I grinned at him. To my surprise, Aro grinned back.

I got confused but ignored his grin and attacked him. This time he just stood there, doing nothing. I had my hands on his neck.

"Are you giving up?" I asked as I was just about to tear his head off. He didn't respond. I think he was just trying to get me to hesitate so he would get the chance to kill me, or Zafrina was using her powers on him, either way I ripped it off and put his body on fire. I landed back on the ground, making sure my shield was still covering everyone I had it over. It was. Good.

I looked over at Edward and noticed he was just killing Jane. I smiled after he set Jane's body on fire. He smiled back at me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, then went to go attack some more. That was then it happened.

A scream left my lips as I felt my arm rip off my body. I growled, and I heard Edward growl also. He ran back to me and attacked whoever tore off my arm. I grabbed my arm with the one that was still attached to me and put it back in place. I winced as it slowly went back into place. I was glad I still had my shield up.

I went and helped Edward fight this person, ignoring Edward's objections. "I can still fight and keep my shield up. I just don't want to lose you," I said to Edward as we ripped our attacker apart and threw the body pieces into the fire.

Edward was silent. I knew he didn't like the idea of me fighting, but I had to keep Edward next to me.

That was when the most horrible thing I could ever see, other than death, happened.

Another one of the Volturi attacked from behind Edward and ripped his head off. A large roar of fury escaped my lips and I attacked the person with all, well most, of my strength. Part of me kept the shields up. The girl smiled.

"Mad that I ripped your _angel's _head off?" she said, hissing 'angel's'. That did it. I attacked her even harder and ripped her to pieces throwing them in the fire. I ran to Edward and grabbed his head and body. Luckily none of his body landed in the fire. I hoped he was still alive.

I set my angel's head onto his neck, sobs bursting from my chest. Part of me paid attention to the shield that I still kept up. I watched Edward's head go back into place. I kissed him, and I felt him kiss back after a while. I smiled a bit and said,"Oh Edward..."

"Bella," he whispered and kissed me again, then stood up. His head was back in place. I stood up too. Edward crouched in front of me because I now had to pay full attention to the shields.

I made the weak parts of the shield back to it's normal strength. I let out a sigh. At least none of my shields fell. But I was sad to notice that some of our army wasn't there anymore. A part of me watched Edward defend me. I saw Edward kill Alec. I smiled and focused on my shields.

That was when I felt pain hit everywhere in me.

_To be continued..._

_Sorry for another cliffy! I promise I'll update the next chapter faster this time!_


	10. Control

_Like I said, sorry for the cliffy. Here's the next chapter for you to enjoy. Once again this chapter is completely Bella's POV._

**Chapter Nine - Control**

The pain was horrible. I wondered where on earth it was coming from. I kept myself from screaming, and still kept my shields up. I refused to take them down. As I did, I felt myself fall to the ground and shake. Edward was instantly by me.

"What's wrong, Bella? Bella?" hge asked me, shaking me a bit. I didn't respond because if I stopped biting my lip, I would scream.

He seemed to understand though. He looked around and tried to find the source.

_Edward..._ I thought. I saw him run back to me. "What?" he asked desperately.

_What... You can read my mind?_

Edward gasped.

_I guess my shield around my mind could have disappeared because of all the power I'm putting in my shield, or someones power got my shield down?_

Edward growled. "If it's because you're putting too much power into the shields, bring some back in," he said.

_I can't... What about the others?_

"At least take some off of me," he said.

_NO! I don't want to lose you because of me!_

He sighed. "Do you think you can last until the war is over?"

I nodded. He kissed me and then went to help the others. Doing my best to ignore the pain, I focused on the shields that was protecting everyone else.

I felt the pain rising, making it worse. I gripped my sides, closing my eyes and concentrating on the shields. I refused to let anyone die. I didn't want myself to die, because I knew, well thought really, that Edward would probably kill himself. Maybe. He probably would stay alive for Renesmee. But still, I wanted to stay alive so Edward would.

The pain was almost consuming me. I kept a grip onto the shields. I refused to let them down, no matter how much pain I had to go through.

-oOoOo-

It's been a very, very long time for me. I couldn't hear, see, nor feel anything anymore right now. I was still holding my shields around people. I knew the war was still going on. But I could also tell there weren't many Volturi left.

-oOoOo-

The war was over, but I was still in unbearable pain. I heard a faint voice tell me I didn't have to have my shields up anymore. I let go of them and soon found myself consumed in pain.

I didn't know what happened after that.

_To be continued..._

_Edward's POV will be next chapter. Sorry for short chapter again._


	11. Angel in Pain

_Just reminding you guys if you forgot already, this will be in Edward's POV. Enjoy!_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Ten - Angel in Pain**

I couldn't stand seeing my angel in pain. I rushed, carrying her, into the house with the rest of my family following. I already called Jacob telling we won and it was safe to come back. When we got to the dining room, Jacob and Renesmee were already in there.

They both gasped when they saw Bella. "Mom?" Renesmee said, looking at her as I put Bella onto the table. Carlisle looked at her and started to check for anything that was different.

Carlisle sighed. "I need to scan her." He picked up Bella and went upstairs to the room where he kept his hospital stuff in. He put her on the machine that scanned her. He went back downstairs. "Rosalie, could you stay in there with her? I need to get to work," he sighed. "I'll look at the results of the scan once I get home." Rosalie nodded and ran up there. Carlisle took his car to work.

I leaned against the table, rubbing my temples. I sighed and slumped into a chair. "Oh Bella," I whispered. I felt Renesmee climb into my lap and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sure she'll get better," Renesmee said, trying to convince me and herself. I kissed her forehead.

"Yeah. Carlisle will figure what's wrong, and he can fix it..." I hugged Renesmee tightly. "I missed you. I'm pretty sure Bella did too."

"I hope Mom gets better."

"Me, too." I hugged her again, then jumped when I heard Rosalie scream. I put Renesmee down and ran to Rosalie. "Rose, what's wro-" I froze.

Bella, my angel, stood, gripping Rosalie's neck. Her eyes were glazed, and she was growling at Rose. Emmett came from behind me and grabbed Bella, pulling her from Rose.

"What's wrong with you, Bella?" Emmett asked and stared at Bella. He also noticed her eyes were glazed. She growled at him and tried to get out of his grasp and failed.

I slowly walked up to my angel. I stared at her, then tried to put my hand on her face, but she bit it. I cursed and looked at my hand. She left a mark where she bit me.

"Bella," I whispered,"Who on earth did this to you?" I knew she didn't know and wouldn't be able to respond. There was something wrong with my angel. I needed to find out exactly what and get Carlisle to put her back to normal.

Somehow, Bella got out of Emmett's grasp. She pounced on me, knocking me to the ground. She growled, her hands were around my neck. I grabbed her wrists. "Bella," I whispered again. "I know you're in there. Please. Come back for me, for Renesmee, for yourself." I doubted it would work, but I still had to try. Bella froze. A flash went through her eyes but it was still glazed.

She squeezed me. "Bella," I said again, fear washing through me. Fear for the thing that changed Bella like this, not fear of my wife. Fear for her, not fear of herself. "You'll feel horrible if you kill your own husband, the one you love with your whole life."

Renesmee and Jacob were watching now. Everyone else was there, except for Carlisle. He was still at work.

"Do this for your sake, for my sake, for Renesmee's sake, for the family's sake. For all your friends! Bella, you can come back, just fight it!" I said. I lost all my breath as she stood on top of me, grabbing her head. Then, she jumped on me, blowing all the air from my lungs. The glaze seemed to refuse to leave her, to turn her back into the Bella I always loved.

She crouched and leaned her head to mine. She put her lips to mine, then smiled at me. She ran off, crashing through the wall and ran off into the forest. I heard Renesmee's crying, but I stayed where I was. I stared at the ceiling, not believing what had just happened.

"Edward...?" Alice said, walking up to me. "Edward, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed and stood up. I shook my head and went over to Renesmee and hugged her again. "Renesmee... I promise I'll get her back, back to her normal self. The one we all loved, either as a sister, friend, mother, or wife." I kissed her forehead. I turned to Alice. "Can you see where she is heading?"

Alice closed her eyes. Alice shook her head. "No. I think it's because of whatever is wrong with her won't let me see her future."

I sighed. "Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can. If Carlisle comes, tell him what happened and where I am. I love you all."

Alice nodded and hugged me. "Be careful, brother."

I smiled a bit. "I'll do my best."

I kissed Renesmee's forehead again and ran off, following her scent.

_To be continued..._

_Hoped you guys like it so far. I'll be gone for most of tomorrow so I'll try to update as much as I can, but I should head for bed soon, so I probably won't update till late afternoon for me._


	12. Monster

_Okay so it's still morning and I managed to make a chapter, I might be able to stay home. I'm not feeling all too well, but I'll update during it. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Eleven - Monster**

I wanted my Bella back. Everyone wanted Bella back. But I had to catch her first. I took a deep breath and sighed.

I was glad that I could still smell her scent, at least she didn't go into some vehicle. After a while I soon saw her in the distance. She seemed to hear me because she looked back and turned around. She ran to me and crashed into me on purpose, making me fly back. I hit a tree, breaking that, hit some more trees and knocking them down too. Soon I stopped on top of a tree that I ended up knocking also.

I shook my head and saw Bella heading for me again. I grabbed her before she could attack me again. "Bella?" I held her with all my strength, but not enough to damage her.

Bella looked at me, grinning. She still had glazed eyes. That glaze reminded me of someones eyes... But who? I shook the thought away, deciding to think about that later.

"Bella... Please. Come back to us, fight against whatever is wrong with you. If you do, you won't be hurting the ones you love...! Please, Bella. You can do whatever you want with me, but just come back to us," I pleaded, staring into her eyes.

She just laughed. "Anything?" she hissed. I could tell she was thinking about it. Well, not Bella, but whatever was corrupting her. "Okay. Then, kill yourself."

I froze. My eyes were widened. I couldn't believe this.

"Oh, and kill your family before you do." _WHAT?!_

I growled. "Not going to happen," I hissed, but I didn't attack. I didn't want to kill my angel, she was in there, somewhere. "I only know one group of people that would want it..."

"And the one who wants it the most did something to your Bella," she replied, malice in her voice. I shuddered. "Look at my eyes closely, who does this remind you of?"

I looked closer and gasped. I backed up, but still had her in my grasp. "No," I whispered. "How could..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Easily. All he had to do was have her swallow the poison. But she doesn't remember doing it, because when she removed her shields from her mind to tell you something, Alec used his powers on her so he could," she said, laughing."

"Aro," I hissed. _I need to get Bella to Carlisle before it's too late..._ With that I grabbed her, keeping a strong grip on her and ran into the house. Jasper was in front of me right away.

"Jasper, call Carlisle. This is an emergency. He has to come here, no matter what he's doing right now." Jasper nodded. He already had his phone to his ear.

The others were here already. "Hold down Bella onto the ground, use all your strength to keep her from running but don't hurt her. She was poisoned," I said and put Bella on the ground. The others were instantly holding Bella down. She growled.

I helped them hold Bella down. Twenty minutes later Carlisle was here. He looked confused.

"Bella was poisoned by Aro. You need to get the poison out," I explained. Carlisle nodded.

_To be continued..._

_Hoped you guys like it so far!_


	13. Chance

_Sorry for taking a while, sort of out of it- my grandpa has been in the hospital and they found out what he had- it's the same thing my grandma had before she died. But they caught his earlier, so he has chances of living. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Twelve - Chance**

I watched, wanting to move around or something. I was anxious and worried. I wanted Bella back, and I hope Carlisle would get the poison out in time... I definitely didn't want her to be someone that wasn't my Bella, the one I loved, the one I cared for because of.. well, just _her._ Everything about her made me love her.

I felt Bella trying to get out of the grasps that were holding her down, but failed. She noticed it was useless and gave up, but none of us loosened our grip.

I was near Bella's face- I was holding down her arm, with my hand intertwined with hers, though the 'Bella' had tried to take her hand away, but I refused to let it go. I was going to stay with her throughout the whole thing.

It seemed like it was taking days for Carlisle to do whatever he was doing. But when I looked at the clock, it had only been an hour. I bit my lip and sighed.

We were like that for a while, then Carlisle stopped working and said,"Edward?"

"Yes?" I asked, breathless because of my worry.

"I got all the poison out of her, but we can just hope that it wasn't too late."

I nodded and squeezed Bella's hand. Bella was just lying there.

We waited for quite a while. ...Was she dead? No, she couldn't be dead. Was Carlisle late? No, I refused to believe that my only angel and love was dead.

I was really losing it. Finally, after a while noticing it was safe, everyone but me let go of Bella. I kept her hand in mine. It felt weak and limp, but I refused to think she was dead. _She's only in some kind of a trance... Dreaming maybe..._

Carlisle left back to work, Emmett left with Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper to go hunting, and Jacob told Renesmee he would be back- he had to go back to La Push for a while. I only paid little attention to that.

Renesmee walked up to me and sat in my lap, hugging me. "Bella will be fine," she said, sounding like she believed it, or at least tried to believe it.

I kissed her forehead and sat there.

-oOoOo-

**Bella's POV**

Either I was going crazy, or I was dreaming, something like that.

_I saw myself as a five-year-old. I was standing on the sidewalk, my mom was in the yard. I was smiling. I took a step onto the street. I heard a car honk their horn, but it confused me and I looked in it's direction. A car was heading for me. I saw myself, too scared to move. My mom ran up to me and grabbed me, saving me at the last minute._

_"Isabella Swan! Don't do that again. You scared me," she said and hugged me._

_"I won't Mommy," I said and hugged her back. "Sorry."_

_"It's fine honey."_

Another memory came into my mind.

_I was sitting in a classroom, I perfectly remembered. The boy next to me spoke up._

_"Hello." Pause. "My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have time last week to introduce myself. You must be Bella Swan."(I do not own these sentences- they're from the book, well, only this part , the last memory I made up myself.)_

Next memory.

_I was on the ground. It happened all to fast for my human eyes to see James ruin and attack. That memory went black._

_"You... don't want... me?"_

_"No."(Once again, don't own it, from book.)_

_This time I saw myself in the wedding with Edward, kissing him, then dancing. Soon, I saw myself being squeezed very hard by Jake. Edward came and took me from him, shielding me._

_I had Renesmee in my stomach. I looked horrible. Ugh. But it was worth it, of course._

_I saw my family, and the others in our positions, then fighting. Then, I saw myself in pain. I was in a lot of pain..._

I felt myself go back to my consciousness. I opened my eyes and saw Edward's eyes, then Renesmee's eyes.

"Oh!" I said, breathless. They hugged me.

Edward kissed me. "Oh Bella," he whispered.

"What happened?" I asked, breathing normally and hugged my daughter.

_To be continued..._

_I'm tired, I'll be going to sleep now, sorry! I'll work on the next chapter when I wake up._


	14. Arising Angel

_Hi guys! Enjoy this chapter, and thanks for all the reviews! Most reviews I had to a chapter I think, but thanks again!_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Thirteen - Arising Angel**

**Bella's POV**

"What happened?" I asked again when Edward didn't respond. He let out a sigh.

"Aro gave you some poison while you were kidnapped, and after all that pain you went through during the battle, you didn't respond after that. Then, you were... not yourself. You tried to kill Rosalie, then me," he said, sounding reluctant. He didn't want me to tell me this.

And I knew why. I froze. "W-what?" I stammered.

Everyone entered the room, then- they must have heard me talking after getting back.

"Bella!" everyone said at once and hugged me. I didn't notice. I heard the one thing that I never wanted to hear.

_"You tried to kill Rosalie, then me."_

No. _No. NO!_

Suddenly I was out of everyone's grasp, running to who knows where.

-oOoOo-

**Edward's POV**

I stared, like everyone else, after Bella when she ran.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked, frowning.

"She heard that she tried to kill you and me," I whispered in reply.

Everyone was silent. I was just about to run after her, but Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't. She needs to think, but she will be back."

I nodded after I watched Alice's vision of her returning, then disappearing because Renesmee or Jacob came in after a while. I sighed and picked up Renesmee.

"Come on," I muttered and left the house, running to our own little house in the woods. I bit my lip, refusing to sob in front of my own daughter, who was tearing up right now.

"Shhh," I soothed her. "She will be back, I promise." Renesmee hugged me.

"I hope she comes back soon," she whispered.

"Me, too," I said and kissed her forehead. I put her on her bed. "Sleep, now. I'm pretty sure you're exhausted. If Bella isn't back before morniong, I'll wake you," I said and tucked her in.

"Can you sing Mom's lullaby?"

"Sure." I started to hum my angel's lullaby.

-oOoOo-

**Bella's POV**

I wasn't paying attention where I was going. One sentence kept repeating in my mind.

_I tried to kill _Rosalie.

_I tried to kill _Edward!

_No, no, no! Why?! Why would I do that?!_

I felt myself shaking, then realized I was sobbing.

_I'm a horrible vampire... I tried killing the ones I _loved.

I loved Edward for everything he was, and I loved Rosalie as a sister. I was a monster!

For the first time as a vampire, I tripped and stumbled to the ground and styaed there. I noticed I was on a mountain in Canada, but I didn't care. I sobbed there on the ground.

What if it happened again? I know the poison was out of me, but what if it made me lose control after a couple times?

_You wouldn't, Carlisle would make sure you wouldn't._ My mind told me.

I sighed. I was right- Carlisle wouldn't have left me if I did have side effects to it. As I lay there, I sorted out my mind, and finally decided I was ready to go back. I ran back home, wanting to be in Edward's arms now. It took me a while to get back to the little house I shared with Edward and Renesmee.

I quietly entered the house and went near the doorway to our room. I heard sobs coming from Edward. I froze. I made my husband sob because of me, I knew he was.

He didn't realize I was here, watching him. He was whispering my name. In just a millisecond I was hugging Edward.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking at his shocked eyes. "I didn't want you to cry because of me..."

He kissed me on the lips and held me close to him. "I missed you," he whispered against my neck.

"I missed you too," I whispered back.

_To be continued..._

_Hope it wasn't that bad, and hope you guys like all this so far!_


	15. Return

_Sorry for not updating this story for a while, I was waiting until I got an idea on how to continue, I still haven't found one, but I'll try my best to make this chapter._

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Fourteen - Return**

I woke up Renesmee when it was time to, and she had jumped on me, hugging me and kissed me on my cheek, saying,"Please don't leave like that again, Mom."

"I promise I won't," I said, smiling, kissing her forehead. "Come on, let's go to our family."

Renesmee wanted to stay in my arms instead of running on her own, which she sometimes did when she felt like it, saying she wanted to stay with me until we got to the house. I smiled and we soon got to the house.

Everyone seemed to have tackled me, trying to hug me. But it was a bit difficult with Renesmee in my arms and with so many people trying to hug me, well except for Carlisle and Esme, they were still standing where they were, waiting for them to get off me..

I laughed. "Well, can I move or not?" I asked. I was on the ground because of this. They all stood up and mumbled "sorry" to me.

"It's fine," I said and went up to Esme, who hugged me. I went up to Carlisle, who also hugged me.

"We missed you," Carlisle said, giving me a caring smile. I smiled back.

"I missed you guys too. I just wish I didn't try to hurt the ones I love."

"It's not your fault," Carlisle said, putting a hand on my shoulder, trying to reassure me.

"I know," I said, sighing. "But still, I still wish that I didn't do that to you guys. Who did we lose in the war? I thought I saw our group with less numbers."

Carlisle sighed. "Sam, Embry, and the two guys that said they were looking forward to a fight the first time we met them." I knew who he was talking about, but their names escaped me.

"That's horrible," I said. Sam and Embry dying would be a terrible loss to the pack. I wondered if the rest would follow Jacob, or if they would just make one of them as Alpha. I didn't know.

I pushed the thought away and looked at Jacob, who was now letting go of Renesmee. I smiled and she ran up to me, hugging me. I hugged her back, and picked her up. I smiled at her. She smiled, then it turned into a grimace of pain. I looked at her, worried.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, so no one else could hear. I knew she didn't want everyone else to worry. Edward had noticed but was quiet just like me.

"My side... it hurts," she whispered.

"Oh no," I whispered and looked over at Carlisle. "Can you look at her?"

He nodded and grabbed Renesmee, heading for the room that was like a mini hospital and looked at it. I followed, and noticed Jacob follow us, who looked worried. The others decided to go do other things, like hunt or find something they can do.

Renesmee had a big bruise there. Apparently, by what Jacob told us, the enemy he was fighting to keep from hurting Renesmee was able to kick her in the side once before he killed the enemy. Edward and I sighed.

Carlisle bandaged her up, telling her she can't move that much. She nodded and held out her arms to me. I picked her up, careful to not touch her injury, and kissed her forehead. I set her on the couch in the living room.

We decided to watch a couple movies at the mall, and Alice got us to go shopping, even Edward. Luckily for me, I wasn't able to try outfits because I still had Renesmee in my arms. She hated shopping also, so she was glad that there was at least two good things about her injury; it got her out of dressing up and got me out of dressing up because she didn't want me to put her down.

Edward looked at us, jealous that we were able to get out of it. He didn't want to go through this just like us. I laughed a bit. Edward glared at me, but couldn't do it for long, he had missed me too much to be angry with me.

_To be continued..._

_Hope you guys enjoy it so far. Sorry if it isn't good._


	16. Author's Note Read Please

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for not updating for so long, but I have writer's block for this story. I'm sorry for making everyone think that I actually updated, but for now I will work on my other story, Worst Realistic Nightmare. If I ever think of how to continue this story, I will update as soon as I can.

But, if no one wants me to continue this story, I can certainly just end it here. Sorry once again for making you all think this was an update. I will delete this if I update.

**Silver**


	17. Another AN PREVIEW TOO!

_**OH WOW IT'S BEEN THIS LONG!!!**_

_I am so sorry for delaying this story for this long!! I decided to give you all a preview to the next chapter since you all waited for this long, if you did that is. Here goes:_

I was thinking about what Carlisle just said to the vampires that were all gathered here right now.

_"We'll answer your question the day after tomorrow. Right now, we need to think about your proposal and discuss what we think to each other. Thank you for coming over to ask us."_

Everyone was gone already, so right now we were about to discuss about the question that was brought up earlier until I suddenly stood, accidentally making Renesmee fall to the ground.

"Sorry Nessie!" I said, not noticing I just called her by the name I hated people calling her that. Everyone was staring at me, in shock, except for Alice. She had worry all over her face. "Umm.... I forgot to ask before but..." I took in a deep breath and let myself ask the question that has been bugging me this whole time.

"How is Charlie?"

_There you go! Hope you guys like it! :) I hope to update by this week or next week, depending on how busy I am. Sorry guys!!_


End file.
